


Turn Back Time

by princessalie72 (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: F/M, Suicide, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princessalie72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final part of the Orlando/Rayna series.  Sequel to Biggest Mistake and Fix It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credit:[If I Could Turn Back Time~Cher](http://youtu.be/BsKbwR7WXN4)

CHAPTER 1 

Orlando pulled the car up to the same spot that he had every night for the last year and a half. He didn't know what it was about her that caused the stalker in him to come out, but he had shown himself alive and well, about a month after walking out of her house. 

Elijah had been wrong. It took TWENTY minutes to realize that he had been an ass, but she wouldn't let him get within ten feet of her. On the set of Pirates she kept a cool, if not professional, air with him. 

She would laugh and joke and be Rayna with Johnny and Kiera and the rest of them, but as soon as he tried to get in with them, she would politely excuse herself. 

Now that they were done and everyone went their separate ways, the only way to keep tabs on her was to ask one of the guys, whom were not very forthcoming with information, or stalk her. 

So stalk her it was. He now knew she had a boyfriend. He just didn't know how serious it was. In truth he didn't want to know. Well, that wasn't true either. He did. Elijah refused to talk to him about Rayna. 

Which, Orlando supposed, was a good thing. After all, it took them months to get any semblance of a friendship back. Since Rayna was the main cause of the rift, although it was entirely his fault, they were better off just staying away from that subject. 

He sighed and pushed in a tape. He made a tape. He like to call it his "hey you are a jackass of the highest sort" tape. 

There was one song on it that fit him perfectly. He hit rewind so as to get to it and listen. In fact he had put it on the tape three times. He even wrote a long letter based on the song. He never did find out if she read it, or threw it out. 

When the tape stopped he pushed play and settled in for his hour or so of vicarious living. 

He softly sang the tune under his breath, wishing for the umpteenth time, he really could turn back time. 

_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay _

_I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said_  
Love's like a knife it can cut deep inside   
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes. 

_I didn't really mean to heart you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby_

_If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay_  
If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you   
Then you'd love me, love me like you used to do 

_If I could turn back time_

_My world was shattered I was torn apart_  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart   
You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care   
But I lost everything darling then and there 

_Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong I know that I was blind, and ooh... _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

Rayna sat up with a start and looked over at her clock. 2 in the freakin morning. She got up out of bed and went to get a drink of water. 

She has had the same dream with the same outcome and woke up at the same time every night for the last year and a half. She rubbed her eyes and walked back into her bedroom. 

The dream was always about when Lan confronted her about Elijah, but in her dream he didn't make her choose. 

"If only...." She sighed and stopped herself from thinking about it. Why she insisted, on dwelling on that day was beyond her. After all, it was over with them. She was even dating someone. 

She smiled slightly thinking about her boyfriend of the last six months. Rob. Robby. She really thought that she would never, ever be with anyone. If she couldn't be with Orlando, she wanted to be alone. 

But, Robby, somehow cut through the "wall of Orlando", and got her to go out with him. She had to admit to herself that she enjoyed being with him. She didn't even think about Lan, well at least not as much as she did in the beginning. 

Rayna laid back down and looked at the clock again. 2:15 am. Right on schedule. She would be asleep again before 2:30. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Orlando looked at his watch. 2:15. Every night for the last year she would get out of bed, get a drink and be back in bed. He loved being there at that time. It made him feel like he was part of her life. He just wished he knew why she got up? What happens to make her wake up? 

He sighed and started his car. It was time for him to go to bed. He was planning on meeting Dom and Billy for breakfast at 8AM. He needed at least a couple hours of sleep. 

He looked one more time at Rayna's house. 

"Sweet dreams, Rayn. Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3   
Three Months Later 

Rayna was standing looking in the mirror. She was shaking like a leaf and she wanted to cry. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and she felt like she was walking the plank. 

"Rayna, honey. Are you ok?" 

Rayna turned to look at Liv. Liv was going to be her maid of honor. When Robby had proposed three months before hand, she had been ecstatic. Although, if she were honest with herself, her very first thought was, that she couldn't marry him because he wasn't Lan. This thought pissed her off so bad, that she said yes right away. 

Now she wasn't to sure. She looked at the clock. The wedding didn't start for another hour. Liv and Cate had come to help with her hair and everything. 

"I think I am going to be sick." 

Liv had her sit down. 

"Just breath. Everything will be fine." 

Rayna shook her head. 

"Why not?" 

"Liv, I..." 

Liv knew what was going through her mind. The same thing that went through her mind when she tried to be with Elijah. She did think, though, that since she had made it this far, that Rayna would see it through. 

"Do you want me to get Elijah here?" 

Rayna shook her head. 

"It's just a case of the jitters. I will be fine once the ceremony starts." 

She stood up and walked towards the window. She saw the limo that her and Robby would be going to the reception in. Her and Robby. Not her and Lan. Another fresh spout of tears began. 

For so long she saw herself marrying Orlando, that it physically hurt to think of saying the vows with anyone else. That feeling alone was giving her pause. Rayna started crying heavily again. 

She turned back to Liv as Cate walked into the room with a curling iron and her headpiece. 

"Do you guys think I am doing the right thing?" 

Cate and Liv look at each other. It wasn't what they thought that mattered. It was what she thought. What she wanted. 

"That's not for us to say Rayna." 

Cate walked over and sat next to her. 

"What is your heart telling you?" 

She smirked. 

"My heart is telling me the same damn thing it told me five freakin years ago." 

Liv and Cate looked at each other. She was never going to be happy or whole unless she was with Orlando. 

~~~~~~ 

"Come on...hurry yourselve's up for pity's sake. Our Rayna don't get married everyday ya know!!!" 

"We know Dom. We know." 

Dom started pacing back and forth. The main reason for the hurry is so that Orli didn't find out about Rayna getting married. How they kept it from him for three months was beyond him. 

"About time, Elijah." 

Elijah smiled. 

"Billy and Sean will be down in just a minute." 

Elijah and Dom both started to pace. Five minutes later the other two came down the stairs. 

"Are we ready to go?" 

Dom, Sean and Billy all nod their head. The four of them head out the door and stop in amazement. Orlando was coming up the steps. 

"Holy Mary mother of god." 

Elijah had to agree with Dom on this one. 

"What the hell..." Billy said. 

"Hey where are you guys all off to dressed up?" 

Orlando wasn't aware of any special functions and he was pretty sure that they wouldn't ditch him. 

Elijah did not want to be the one to tell him. 

"Orli..umm..." 

Orlando wondered what in the world could be so serious. 

"Did someone die and you all forget to tell me or something?" 

Dom spoke up. 

"Nope. No one died. Not yet anyhow." 

Elijah smacked him and gave him a look that said "not now." 

"What is going on guys?" 

Billy sighed and walked up to him. 

"Orli, buddy. We are..." he turned to look at the other three guys ".... going to Rayna's wedding." 

Orlando stood there for a second. He didn't believe them. 

"OK guys this is not funny." 

He looked from one face to another until the truth registered in his brain, and then settled into his heart. 

He felt like he was going to be sick. He sat down on the step, breathing heavy, trying not to pass out. 

"My Rayn..." 

He started to cry. He started to shake. Elijah sat down next to him. 

"Orli..." 

Orlando shook his arm off. 

"I just want to be alone." 

The guys all understood. 

"You can go in the house if you like." 

Orlando looked up at four of his very best friends and wondered how his life got shot to hell like it was. He stood up and walked into the house. 

Elijah and the others looked at the door that he shut. 

"Look we gotta go guys. The weddin' starts in 30 minutes." 

The four guys silently pile into Elijah's car and head to the church.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit:[Ghost of You and Me~BBMack](http://youtu.be/BPMkJ_Nt82s)

CHAPTER 4 

Orlando just stood inside the house. He suddenly felt very alone. Very afraid. Rayna was his life even is she wasn't a part of it. 

Knowing that she was making vows with another man, vows that he had pictured himself taking with her, hurt. 

He walked aimlessly around the kitchen, He went to the fridge and started to get a drink. Then he noticed the invitation. 

It took him a split second to decide. He was going to a wedding. 

~~~~~~~ 

"OK Rayna. Twenty minutes and counting." 

Rayna nodded her head She was getting sicker and sicker by the moment. She didn't think she could do it. All of her thoughts in the last hour were of Lan. What he would have worn, how he would have looked, what he would have smelled like. 

She was going to pass out. 

"Liv put some music on. My CD's are over on the table." 

She stood up and paced back and forth looking down at the limo again. 

"Anything special." 

She shook her head. 

"No, just put in anything." 

Live opened up her case and threw in the first cd she came too. It was a mix CD that someone had made for her. Rayna stopped pacing and opened the window and took a deep breath of fresh air. She was about to turn around when she realized what song was on. She stood still. She slowly started to sing along. 

_What am I supposed to do_  
With all these blues   
Haunting me, everywhere, no matter what I do   
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow   
I cant let go   
When will this night be over 

Rayna blinked back tears. She really hadn't listened to BBMack, since she found the CD that Lan had dropped. He had the guys sign a copy for her. She never had the heart to listen to it 

She smiled slightly as the chorus started. Many, many times she wondered why she had fallen in love with him after telling herself not to. She sighed and told herself to stop thinking, just listen to the song. 

Liv and Cate look at each and then back to Rayna, what was still looking out the window. They shrugged. There was not much they could do until she worked through this. 

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery   
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me 

_Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by_  
Phantom ships, lost at sea   
And one of them is mine   
Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky   
I wonder why   
The stars don't seem to guide me 

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery   
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me 

_The ghost of you and me_  
When will it set me free   
I hear the voices call   
Following footsteps down the hall   
Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul 

_Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow_  
I can't let go   
When will this night be over 

Cate and Liv looked at the clock. Now she was going to be late. 

"Rayna?" 

Rayna turned and looked at her friends as the last part of the song played. 

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery   
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me 

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery   
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me 

"I don't think I can do this guys. It's not fair to Robby." 

"What's not fair to me?" 

Rayna, Cate and Liv look up at Robby with a startled expression. 

"I didn't hear you come on Robby?" 

He smiled. 

"I know. Rayna, what's going on?" 

Rayna blinked back tears and her eyes widened as the next song started. She couldn't help letting them fall and letting the words of the song and her eyes tell Robby what was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit:[I Don't Have The Heart~James Ingram](http://youtu.be/x65ZPd11gxY)

CHAPTER 5 

Robby walked up to her. "Rayna..." 

She shook her head. "Just listen." 

He stopped just in front of her and listened. Rayna was thinking that as soon as she got a chance, she was throwing this particular CD away. 

_Your face is beaming_  
You say it's ‘cause you’re dreaming   
Of how good it’s going to be   
You say you’ve been around   
And now you’ve finally found   
Everything you wanted and needed in me 

Robby grabbed her hand as the chorus started. He knew what she was going through. When they had met, it was obvious she was in love. In love and hurting. He had been drawn to her for some reason. 

_I don’t have the heart to hurt you_  
It’s the last thing I want to do   
But I don’t have the heart to love you   
Not the way you want me to   
Inside I’m dying   
To see you crying   
How can I make you understand 

_I care about you So much about you, baby  
I’m trying to say this as gently as I can _

He had always hoped that she would love him. But, he sighed, she was right. She needed to be with Orlando. As much as he wanted to hate him, even though he never had met him, he couldn't. If Rayna gave her love to him there must be some good in him. 

_‘Cause I don’t have the heart to hurt you_  
It’s the last thing I want to do   
But I don’t have the heart to love you   
Not the way you want me to   
You’re so trusting and open   
Hoping that love will start   
But I don’t have the heart,   
oh, no I don’t have the heart 

As the last part of the song started she pulled Robby in for a hug. 

"I am so sorry, Rob." 

He pulled back and smiled at her. 

"I will be OK. It's you I am worried about. I knew what I was getting into with this." 

He shrugged. 

"I mean, I guess I always hoped that you would love me the way you love him." 

Rayna let her tears fall. 

"I am lousy at this. This is the second time I tried to move on. I broke two peoples hearts. I am no better than Lan." 

Robby hugged her one more time. 

"You are ten times better than him." 

He stepped back and put his cheek on her face. 

"You look beautiful. When you do get married, that guy is going to be one lucky son of a gun." 

She smiled. 

"Thank you Robby." 

He nodded and left the room as the last few words of the song were playing. Leaving Rayna, Cate and Liv alone. 

_I don’t have the heart to hurt you_  
It’s the last thing I want to do   
But I don’t have the heart to love you   
Not the way you want me to   
I don’t have the heart (Ooh...)   
(Baby, I don’t have the heart, I don’t have the heart)   
I don’t have the heart (Ooh...)   
(Baby, I don’t have) I don’t have the heart 

Liv and Cate smiled at Rayna. She was still crying. Then she heard Elijah come in. 

"Rayna, what happened?" 

She looked at him. 

"Take a guess. One would think I learned my lesson the first time." 

Elijah smiled and walked up to her and hugged her. 

"Well, now what are you going to do?" 

She looked down at her dress. 

"I guess the first thing to do is get out of this." 

The four of them laugh and Elijah leaves them to the undressing. Rayna turns to Cate and smirks. 

"What CD did you put in Cate?" 

She shrugged. 

"I just grabbed the first one I came to." 

She walked over the radio and pulled it out. 

"First thing to do..get rid of this blasted thing. Yes it may have helped me, but if I ever hear those songs again, I may kill myself." 

She through the cd to Cate, even as she was thinking that some power greater than them was at work that day. 

"Ok now. Get me out of this dress, so I can figure out what to do next."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

Orlando pulled up to the church and parked the car. He saw the limo, with the words 'Just Married' written on the back window. He looked at his watch and sighed. 

The wedding should be in full swing. He let a single tear run down his cheek as looked to the front door. He wanted to run in there and stop it. Tell her he loved her, tell her he was sorry. 

He pushed a cd in and skipped to number 5. He had stolen the cd. from Elijah, who has a soft spot for country music care of Rayna. She would listen to country just to annoy the piss out of them, but it turned out there was a lot of great songs. 

He sat there debating whether or not to go in. Sitting there looking at the building he decided he couldn't do it. He hit repeat on his cd player so he could hear the song over again. 

He wheeled the car around and drove out of the city. He came to a deserted road and parked his car on a bridge. It was a warm day so he took his jacket off and threw it in the backseat. 

Orlando got out and walked over to the railing. He sighed, wondering how and why everything got so screwed up in his life. He slowly climbed up on the railing and let his legs swing freely over the edge. 

The flowing river allowed him to clear his mind. He had turned up the radio when he got so he could here the music from where he was sitting. He pulled out a small box out of his pants pocket and opened it. 

He blinked as some tears fell onto the ring. He had bought it a long time ago. Even before they had finished filming LotR. HE had always assumed that it would be Rayna and him that would get married. Even after all the crap that happened he had always had the hope in him that they would be together. 

He closed the box with a snap and threw it as hard as he could into the water below. He sat there and watched the ring go under and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"Well, " he said out loud, "I guess I don't have to wonder anymore." 

Orlando turned towards the car when he heard his cell phone ringing. He had no desire to talk to anyone. Even if it was a well meaning bunch of friends, he just wanted to be alone. The song that he had started once again as he looked back to the rushing water under him. 

~~~~~~ 

"Elijah, he isn't answering?" 

Rayna was looking out the window as Elijah and the guys were taking her home. He first order of business was to get a hold of Orlando. Life without him was not in the cards. 

It was the hand that was dealt them and it was high time they finished the game instead of asking for new cards. But, she couldn't get him. 

"Rayna, you are going to have to calm down. He was really upset when he found out that you were getting married. He probably just went to be alone." 

Rayna sighed. She hoped he was right. Putting herself in Lan's shoes, she had to conclude that she would be a basket case if the situations were reversed. 

She picked up her phone and dialed his cell one more time. 

"Please Lan, pick up. PICK UP!" 

Elijah reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. 

~~~~~~~ 

Orlando was not sure how long he had been sitting there on that railing. He heard his phone ring like three or four times but didn't answer it. 

He sighed. There was really nothing he could do. His life would never be the same. Rayna was the one thing in his life that made him truly happy. 

He wiped the tears away again and looked up at the sky. 

"I can't live without you Rayn. I just can't." 

With that statement he looked down to the water again and smiled slightly. 

"I love you Rayn." 

He picked his hands up off the railing and let himself fall into river below him. While falling, he felt for the first time in a long time that he was making the right decision. He was letting go of Rayna, by letting go of himself, and by doing that he was allowing Rayna to be happy. Without him.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

Rayna was now pacing back and forth in her living room. She had been trying for the last three hours to get Lan on the phone. She tried his cell and his home phone. SHe left countless messages and still she heard nothing from him. 

Elijah had left an hour before hand and Liv showed up to pace and worry with her. 

"Liv, I have got to talk to him. There is so much we have to say to each other." 

She sat on the couch next to Liv and put her hand on her head. 

"Where could he be?" 

Liv put her arm around Rayna. 

"I am sure he is OK. He is probably just taking a long drive to try and sort things out. As soon as he gets in and hears his messages, he will call you." 

Rayna let herself cry and prayed to god that Liv was right. 

~~~~~~~ 

"Male. Brown hair. Found dead by fishermen." 

The police officer relayed this information to the station as another officer was looking through the abandoned truck. He found a suit coat in the back and searched for a wallet. Anything to identify the person that they found. 

"Find anything yet Mike?" 

"I think so." Mike pulls out the coat and finds the wallet. He opens the wallet and reads the drivers license. 

"O my god." Mike said and looked up at his partner Ray. 

"What?" Mike handed Ray the license. 

"My god is right. This is going to be a public relations nightmare." 

Before either could say anything, an ambulance pulled up and stopped in front of them. They pick the body up and put it on a gurney. 

"Any idea who this is?" 

Both Ray and MIke nod their heads up and down. The coroner waited. 

"So, who is he?" 

"Orlando Bloom." 

"Come again?" The coroner asked. 

"Orlando Bloom. Star of the Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean and countless other films." 

They looked at each other. 

"Any idea what happened?" 

Mike and Ray shrug. 

"We have no clue. All we have is a CD that was playing the same song over and over again, an abandoned car and a dead movie star. Hopefully we will find more information out when we finish looking through the car." 

The coroner nodded his head. 

"Well as soon as I found exact cause of death I will get back to you guys. I suggest being as discreet as possible until we know for sure what happened." 

"We totally agree." 

The coroner climbs in the ambulance as MIke and Ray turn back and resume their search of the car. 

"Hey Ray, look." He hands him a picture. It was of a pretty red head and Orlando had his arm around her. 

"Lovers spat?" 

"Who knows." Mike turned the picture over. The name Rayna was written on the back. Mike wrote this down. 

"See if we can find a last name somewhere." 

Mike and Ray continue going through the car. 

"BINGO" 

Mike looks at Ray who was holding a wedding invite. 

"Looks like Miss Lincoln married someone else today." 

"Are you thinking suicide?" 

Ray shrugged. 

"Well, he was dressed and you do know the song that was playing don't you?" 

Mike nodded. 

"Yea I do." He radioed in Rayna's name to get an address. Within seconds they had her address. 

"You think it will do any good to go there? I mean she got married today. She would be at the reception wouldn't you think?" 

Mike shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to try." 

Mike and Ray got in their car just as the truck came to tow Orlando's car to the impound yard. 

They pulled up in front of Rayna's house within ten minutes and looked at the cars in the drive way. Ray looked at Mike. 

"Well, it looks like the bride might be home after all."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit: I Don't Have To Wonder Anymore ~Garth Brooks. 
> 
> Unfortunately there isn't any video I can link to here. :(

CHAPTER 8 

Rayna jumped up and ran when the doorbell rang. She really truly thought it was going to be Orlando. The wind were taken out of her sails when she saw the police outside her door. 

"Miss Lincoln.." Mike said as he and Ray showed their badges. 

"Yea, Can I help you?" 

"Well we are hoping so." 

Rayna let them in an they sat on the couch. Liv sat down next to Rayna. 

"What do you need?" 

Ray pulled out the picture of her and Orlando and showed it to her. 

"You know him right?" 

Rayna nodded. 

"Yes. Please. Has something happened? I have been trying to call him all afternoon." 

"Why were you trying to get a hold of him?" 

Rayna was starting to get scared. Obviously they were investigating something. 

"Because. I love him. I was getting married today and couldn't. I want to be with him. Not anyone else." 

The officers nod, both thinking that suicide was defiantly the option that they would chose. 

Liv was holding onto Rayna's hand but let go to call Elijah. 

"OK. WE have a few more questions. Do you know why this song would have any significance to Mr. Bloom?" 

Mike put it in the CD player and hit play. 

Rayna was as white as a ghost. 

"That's Garth Brooks." 

The officers nod. 

They let the song play in it's intirity in silence. Rayna was getting whiter and whiter as the song progressed. 

 

_Drove to the church  
In my suit and tie   
But I just couldn't bring myself   
To go inside _

_So I sat alone  
In my truck across the street   
Watched that chauffeur smokin' cigarettes   
By that long white limousine _

_I could just imagine  
What was goin' on in there   
Sunlight screamin' through the stained glass   
And those flowers in her hair _

_And in less time than it takes a tear to fall  
Those bells rang loud as thunder   
As they opened up the doors   
Now I don't have to wonder anymore _

_Laughin' and a cryin'  
Tossin' that bouquet   
And when you got in that limo   
I drove off the other way _

_And I still don't know  
Why things happened like they did   
But I parked that old pickup   
On that lonesome river bridge _

_I took your ring from my pocket  
An d I held it one last time   
Watched that diamond sparkle   
I drew back and I let her fly _

_And in less time than it takes to tear to fall  
Oh that old ring went under   
Lord, and now it's gone for sure   
No and I don't have to wonder anymore _

_Well the angels sang like thunder  
As I felt myself go under   
Now I don't have to wonder anymore _

The officer hit stop and looked at Rayna. Liv walked in and saw the look on her face. 

"Did he kill himself?" 

The officers look at each other. 

"We believe he did."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 

The officers left after about a hour. Liv begged Elijah to get back to Rayna house as fast as he could. She was not doing well at all. 

When they told Rayna that Orlando was dead. That he had killed himself, she went into shock. She had asked how and where and a million other questions that where running through her mind. 

Now, sitting in the quiet, Elijah had his arm around Rayna as she was sleeping on his shoulder. Dom, Billy, and Sean all showed up as soon as they were called. Everyone was in a state of complete disbelief. 

"She gonna be alright, Lij?" Dom asked as he sat down next to them on the couch. 

Elijah sighed and kissed the top of her head. After all that her and Orlando had been through, when he found out that she didn't marry Robby he thought for sure things would have been worked out. 

Of all the possible endings to this, Orlando jumping off a bridge was not one of them. 

"I think it is going to take some time. She is strong, We all gotta make sure we are here for her." 

Billy stood up and started to pace. 

"I feel like we should have done something. Like stay with him.." 

Elijah made him stop. 

"Billy, what could we have done? When we told him about Rayna getting married he reacted like expected. We had no idea that he would do this." 

Billy through himself in a chair and sighed. Elijah was right. But it still was one of the worst things to happen in his life. One of his best friends killed himself and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. 

These were the same thoughts that were running around each of the heads that were in Rayna's living room. They didn't dare turn the TV on because by that point the news would have the story and none of them, especially Rayna, would be able to handle it. 

Elijah looked at his watch. It was getting late. 

"Listen guys. I don't want to leave her by herself tonight, but I have to be on the set tomorrow early.." 

"I was planning on staying anyhow, Lij." Liv interrupted him. 

He smiled at her. 

"Good. I will just carry her to her room and get her settled." 

He picked her up and laid her down on her bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"Lij?" 

Elijah blinked back tears. 

"Shh. You need to sleep." 

He pulled a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. 

"I killed him Lij. It's all my fault." 

Elijah got on his knees next to the bed. 

"No it's not Rayna. None of us realized just how much he was hurting over all of this." 

Rayna shook her head and started to cry again. Elijah laid down with her and wrapped his arm around her. 

"Thank you Lij." 

"For what?" 

"For being my best friend. For always being here for me, even when it hurt you to do so." 

She sighed and closed her eyes. 

"If only I could turn back time, Lij." 

"What would you have changed?" 

She shrugged. 

"I don't know. Something. Something so that Lan wouldn't be dead right now." 

Elijah nodded. 

"Rayna, I know it's going to be hard for awhile, but we will be here. We will stick out together. You can't go back, but you are going to have to move on. Orlando would want that. I think, he did what he did, because he wanted you to be happy. Try and be happy Rayna. For him." 

Rayna let the tears fall and thought about what Elijah said. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift to the happier times that she and Orlando had. She let herself dwell on how much she loved him and how much she knew he loved her. 

Still, as she was falling asleep, she couldn't help wish that she could turn back time. Even for just a little bit. Just to be held by Lan one more time. Just to tell him that she loved him. And would love him forever.


End file.
